Making Dron Happen
by Senorita Sassybuns
Summary: Just a simple little 'Much Ado' style hook up between Draco and Ron. I don't own anything Potter, or Malfoy and Weasley for that matter.


**AN: I'd like to dedicate this story to VivaJuanita, who is my most faithful reader and hates what I'm about to type. Don't forget to review! **

Draco sat in the Great Hall, spooning cinnamon oatmeal into his sneering mouth. HE couldn't keep his eyes off of him. In fact, every time the blonde Slytherin saw that unmistakable head, he hated himself even more because he loved him even more.

"Why do you keep staring at Harry Potter?" Pansy said from beside Draco. They were no longer dating, but held a Skye/Adam Newman relationship.

"I'm not staring at sodding Saint Potter!" Draco bit out. He _wished_ he was staring at the Boy Who Lived. It would be justifiable. He was only the most popular guy in school and wasn't too bad around the eyes, but Potter hadn't stolen Draco's heart. It was the despising posse next to him. Stupid ginger.

Draco continued to stare at Ron Weasley. The way his hair stood out a little due to bed head. The expression on his face. He was annoyed, probably with Granger. She always annoys him. And yet, he follows her. The stupid mudblood. If only the Weasel could see how a man _should _be treated. If only he could see how _he _could treat the man. He would drop that mudblood and never look back.

Ron felt his eyes on him again. He almost wanted to look up, meet the gray eyes that he knew were fixated on him. He wasn't sure what it was about Draco Malfoy that got to him. He always managed to get under his skin, setting fire to something. What it was, he was still figuring out.

"Ron, did you even hear a word I was saying?" Hermione snapped. Her face was sharp with anger. She was trying to explain her plan of action for freeing the House Elves, but Ron, as always, could care less.

"I heard you Hermione," Ron said, taking another bite of toast. "I just don't think it's going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because house elves don't want to be freed!"

"That's because they don't know any better!' Hermione turned to Harry, but found him not there anymore. Looking around, she found him sitting further down the table with Neville and Ginny. "Harry!"

Harry looked over and went to see what his friend wanted.

"You agree with me, right?"

"About what, 'Mione?" Harry yawned.

"About how the house elves should be freed!"

"Well, I have a different opinion about that," Harry said timidly.

"See? Harry agrees with me," Ron smiled in victory.

"No, I just have an opinion that is completely separate."

"And what might that be?" Hermione raised an eye brow. "You're not pro slavery, are you Harry?"

"Well, no," Harry sat down beside her. "You see I think that house elves are like serfs."

"Serfs?"

"Yeah and if you free them all, they won't know what to do with themselves and will, by free will, go back to doing what they were doing before, serving people. That's what happened way back when the feudal system became obsolete. The serfs were all freed, but since they didn't know how to do anything outside their serf duties, they just went back to being a serf," Harry explained.

Hermione glared at Harry and stormed off to the library. Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked back to where he was sitting before, leaving Ron alone with his thoughts.

Draco, seeing the redhead alone, decided to finally act. If Ron hated him forever, Draco found himself okay with it. But not before he had to hear what the Slytherin had to say. He stood up, determined and stalked haughtily over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the curious glances of the Great Hall's patrons.

"Weasley!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron gathered his books, hoping to dodge trouble before it arrived.

"I want to say something to you," Draco sneered. There was no sense in changing his tone of voice with Ron. That would only attract unwanted attention.

"What is it? I'm late for Transfiguration."

Draco took a deep breath. This was easier when he turned the scene over in his head what seemed like a billion times. "Well, if you're going to e late, then nevermind!"

"Whatever," Ron replied. He walked out of the Great Hall, heading off to class.

All Draco could do was watch his love walk away. He completely blew it! Choked at the moment of truth and falling back into the same old mask of distaste. Now, he had to start all over again.

*Later that Night*

Ron tossed his robes into his trunk. He still kept turning the morning's conversation over in his mind. What was it that Draco wanted to tell him? He was actually _nice_ to him, well, as nice as a Malfoy could be around someone they refer to as a blood traitor.

Harry entered the dorm, frowning when he saw his BFF in a state of despair.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Ron shuffled into his bed. Harry wouldn't understand what he was going to.

"No, really, what's up? You can tell me," Harry was always one for secrets. It made him feel more like his childhood hero: Dr. Phil.

"We'll still be friends, right? I mean, you won't hate me?"

"That depends, did you kill a man?" Harry asked. He could never be friends with anyone who killed a man. It tarnished his Golden Boy image.

"No."

"Then I'll still be your friend."

"Okay," Ron sat up and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

"Yikes! Didn't see that coming," Harry admitted. As the awkward silence fell over the two boys, Ron regretted opening his mouth. Harry was trying to piece together what his friend had said. To know your friend had the hots for someone you've hated all your life, well, your school life, is almost as hard as dealing with your girlfriend telling you they just hit your new owl with a rocket launcher. In fact, liking Draco Malfoy was nothing compared to what happened to Hedwig II.

"That's cool," Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really? You think so?" Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you should, uh, ask him out to Hogsmede?"

"Naw," Ron laid back down again.

"Why not?"

"Because, he doesn't like me. I'm a blood traitor, remember?" Ron turned his back to Harry.

"Oh, right. Well, I thought I've seen him staring at you," Harry tried. "He might like you too. I say go for it."

"I'll think about it."

Harry tried to sleep that night, but he was still bothered at Ron's attitude about Malfoy. He was so bothered that he hatched a plan. He got up and rummaged through his trunk until he found the parchment, quill, and ink that he was looking for.

He went down into the common room. It was empty, perfect for conducting in matchmaking activities. He constructed a letter to Malfoy.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm not sure how to say this, especially in a letter, but I can hide my feelings no longer. I am deeply in love with you and if you feel the same about me, then meet me in front of the lake tomorrow evening, nine, wait, let's make that a good ten o'clock._

_Love,_

_Clementine Woolysocks_

Setting the one letter aside, Harry worked on a second letter.

_Dear Ron,_

_I've been staring at you, wondering how I can tell you how much I love you. It doesn't feel right pouring my heart out in a letter, so meet me in front of the lake tomorrow evening at ten o'clock and I will tell you what I've always imagined myself saying. _

_Love,_

_Miss Anonymous_

Harry sealed the two letters into two separate envelopes and took off to the owlry. He would have used Hedwig II for the letter to Malfoy, but she was in owl hospital. Besides, Ron would recognize Hedwig II. So, he attached the letters to a couple of barn owls. By this time, the sun was beginning to break over the hillside and it was almost time to see his plan unfold.

During breakfast, Harry tensed when the owls spilled out of the owlry, delivering letters to all the students of Hogwarts. He watched as one of the owls delivered the letter to Draco Malfoy. Then his attention was diverted away from Slytherin and back to Gryffindor where Ron was opening his letter.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco read the letter from the obviously anonymous Clementine Woolysocks. What if it was from Ron? But what if it wasn't? Either way, Draco had to know who this Woolysocks was. He would meet him. He will even show up early just to see his mystery man walk across the ground in the moonlight.

Back over at the Gryffindor table, Ron stared at the letter with confusion and slight disgust.

"Who wrote this?" He asked, rereading it. He looked up at his friends, having read the letter to them, awaiting their input.

"Well why don't you just meet up with the author slash secret admirer and find out," Harry suggested casually.

"I agree with Harry, but I think you should tell them that you aren't interested," Hermione said. "Anyone who is not willing to walk up to you and have a conversation, isn't worth your time."

"Don't listen to that, mate," Harry said, waving Hermione aside. "You should definitely go because the letter could be from you know who!"

"No offense Harry, but I'm not interested in dating any Dark Lords," Ron laughed. "But I think I'll go." A smile spread across the ginger's face at the thought of who Miss Anonymous could be.

*Later that Night (again)*

Draco checked his appearance in the mirror. He had on his best dress robes because he wanted to have a good impression on the guy he was going to meet. As Draco made his way across the grounds, his mind ran through the words in the letter. He wasn't sure if he was in love with whoever sent it. The only chance he was in love is if the sender was Ron Weasley.

Draco stopped in his tracks. How could Ron have sent him a letter like that? Even though he didn't know much about the man, he did know that professing his love in a letter wasn't his style. Ron didn't send the letter. Someone else did. Someone Draco wasn't in love with and was going to get himself into a big mess if he continues his pursuit into a blind date. It was trouble, but the polite thing to do was to meet them, tell them off rudely and return to the common room.

Ron trudged out onto the grounds. He had the Marauder's map to help him avoid teachers since he was out past curfew. To arrange a meeting at ten o'clock at night seemed ludicrous to him, but he had to know who sent the mysterious letter. He knew it wasn't from Draco. Draco was a man of class and wouldn't arrange such a meeting through letter. Then again, there was that odd conversation they had yesterday.

Ron shook the thought out of his head. Of course it wasn't Draco he was meeting. Draco Malfoy wouldn't sign off a letter as 'Miss Anonymous'. He was just meeting his secret admirer to tell them that he appreciate the letter, but wasn't interested. Then he was going to go back to the common room, stopping by the kitchens for a late night snack and a butterbeer.

It was Draco who saw Ron crossing the lawn first. He was already waiting by the lake, an insulting and slightly heart shattering speech prepared to tell the person off. But the sight of the very person he ruled out as a possible author, took the slanderous words right from the Slytherin's lips.

When Ron caught sight of Draco, he froze in his tracks. Draco didn't write the letter. He couldn't have! Yet, there he was, dressed somewhat snobbishly, but Ron didn't care. He liked the way Draco felt he had to dress up just for a late night rendezvous. As Ron locked his eyes with Draco's cool gray ones, he felt that Draco was just as surprised as he was and just as pleased.

Draco, finally taking action after staring at Ron for so long, wondering what he should say, closed the remaining distance between the two of them. Some moments didn't call for words. This was one of them.

Harry Potter, concealed by the invisibility cloak, left his hiding place from the nearby bushes and headed back up to the castle. There was no point in sticking around to see if his planned worked out when his best friend and sworn enemy were snogging.

**AN: Es todo! This is my first Draco/Ron story so please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
